


Forward

by asocialconstruct



Series: Appearances [4]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Counseling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Appearances; Cain and Abel go to relationship counseling.  If you care about being spoiled, read Appearances first because this will spoil the ending of that if read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy gift fic for everyone who's followed me on [tumblr](http://social-construct.tumblr.com/)! thank you!

“Sacha, let’s remember what we talked about last time and use _I_ language to talk about our feelings,” Dr. Rosenberg said, in his bullshit soothing voice.

“ _I feel_ like Abel’s being a selfish little bitch,” Sacha snapped, watching Abel flush and press his lips together.  “ _I feel_ like no one gives a fuck what I think.  _I feel_ like I should just go back to the fucking colonies instead of putting up with this bullshit about hydrangeas and fondant and fucking boutonnieres.”

“Well you can’t just say you don’t care and then complain after the decision gets made,” Abel snapped.  “My mother asked and asked and your sister just says it’s fine and you say you don’t care until it’s time to sign the catering contract and then suddenly there’s all these problems even though your side isn’t paying for any of it.”

“She barely speaks English, _Abel_ , how’s she supposed to say anything when your mother gets going on teal and peacock and fucking chartreuse?  I told you we should just do it at the fucking courthouse, it’s not my fault your mother wants to do the huge backyard thing and have your fucking father pay for it, I fucking _told_ you—“

“Then maybe you should show up to talk about it sometimes instead of staying out playing cards with Deimos.”  Sacha closed his mouth with a click, staring at Abel.  

They’d had this fight, over and over they’d had this fight, and Abel wouldn’t let it go.  One drunk mistake of fucking Deimos when the Dubuque thing started looking too real and Abel would never let him live it down, dragging it out every fucking time they had a fight.  Sacha slouched in his chair and glared at the carpet.

“I think we all need to take a deep breath and look forward, not back,” Dr. Rosenberg said quietly, mostly to Abel.  “Ethan, do you want to say something about why you’re looking forward to next summer?”

Abel crossed his arms, glaring out the window, pouting with his bottom lip pushed out.  Sacha watched him, thinking he should never have pushed for Dubuque, since Abel had still never said the m-word, dancing around it uncomfortably when his girlfriends asked about it, never wearing his ring out of the house.  Sacha fiddled with his, spinning it around his finger, wishing he’d taken it back as soon as he saw the horrified look on Abel’s face when he’d opened the box.

“I’m looking forward to the lakehouse after,” Abel said quietly.

“Why?” Dr. Rosenberg pushed, as Sacha held his breath.

Abel glanced back at Sacha then, sucking his bottom lip, thinking.  “So it can be just us again for a little while.”  Sacha swallowed hard, his stomach in knots.

“Sacha?  What about you?”

Abel watched him close now, too close, wanting too much even though Dubuque had been Sacha’s idea.  “I, uh,” Sacha started, slouching further in his chair and raking a hand through his hair to avoid looking at Abel.  “The, um, the toasts and shit at the dinner, I guess,” he said finally.  “Or Abel walking out with his dad, I don’t know.”

They all let that hang there for a minute, Abel rolling his lip between his teeth and Sacha trying not to look like he was waiting for Abel’s reaction.

“Good.  Good, let’s concentrate on articulating our feelings and looking forward instead of looking backwards,” Dr. Rosenberg said, and glanced at his watch.  “Well, unfortunately we’re out of time.  For next week, let’s think about what our goals for the next few years are, and how we can work for them together, hmm?” he asked brightly, smiling up at Abel as they shook hands and Sacha stood, scowling at the carpet.  Walked out of there without saying anything or shaking Rosenberg’s hand, just to be done talking about fucking feelings sooner.

“You shouldn’t be so rude to him,” Abel nagged as soon as they were out of the office, Sacha grinding his teeth as they walked for the car.  “He’s just trying to do his job.”  

Sacha didn’t say anything as Abel followed him through the parking lot, looking for the sporty little thing Abel had picked out when his father insisted they stop showing up to campaign events on Abel’s bike.  Undignified.

Abel hesitated, looking Sacha up and down as they came up to it.  “Get in the car.  Get in the _fucking_ car,” Sacha snapped, pushing him at the driver’s side.

Abel pressed his lips together as he fumbled for his keys, pointedly not looking at Sacha.  They got in without saying anything else, Abel starting to put the key in the ignition before Sacha took the keys from him and cut him off with a kiss before Abel could bitch about it.  He threw the keys in the back seat and started fumbling for Abel’s fly, unbuttoning it and shoving his hand down Abel’s pants while fucking the little blond’s mouth with his tongue to keep Abel from saying anything.  

Sacha took a quick glance around the parking lot before he pulled Abel’s cock out, hard already and getting harder as Sacha stroked him even though Abel was frozen up and glancing out the windows terrified.  Sacha gave his ear a sharp bite and leaned down to suck him off hard and fast, Abel gasping and putting a hand on the back of Sacha’s head.  He’d have liked to watch Abel’s face as he got him off, but this was faster, Abel biting his knuckles as Sacha rolled his tongue over the head of Abel’s cock and stroked him hard.  

Barely lasted two minutes, Abel coming with a soft little whimper as his head fell back against the seat and Sacha dragged his teeth over the tip.  He swallowed around Abel, dragging it out just to hear the little blond’s stifled moans.

Sacha sat back up, wiping his mouth before leaning in to bite Abel’s ear again.

“We probably shouldn’t tell Dr. Rosenberg about this next time,” Abel breathed.

“Fuck no,” Sacha said, watching Abel catch his breath and start to put himself back together.  “Get us home, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
